borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Whats keeping you on Borderlands?
I've been literally 'killing' borderlands for everything it has to offer, this being looting, messing with mods, and even joining lower level games to live an easy life on Borderlands. What I'm trying to say is Whats keeping you on Borderlands? I'm just wandering as I'm really thinking of ditching the game until more DLC is released. IDJV 01:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I keep creating characters of different types and then level them to 61 and max the skills, or create the best level 20 character to play with new friends - or go through the whole thing again, get all 63 weapon slots, all skill points, etc. As a result, I farm through different playthroughs or use different characters to go through playthrough 1 or 2.5 and get an all orange loudout with the best purple mods possible, wee-wee's super booster, etc. I also go through and collect Boss weapons with different effects, like a set of level 25 and 48 Reaver's edge rifles each with fire, shock, corrosive and explosive effect - or farm Kyros or Ajax for unique weapons... got a killer level 57 Ajax ogre last week for example, and my first cyan weapon from the armory. I'm so bored though, farming Crawmerax and the armory every day till I'm sick of it...organizing all my weapons, mods and artifacts in "bank" characters by type, level and colour... help me. 00:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Sisiutl Exactly my point its getting boring doing the same thing. I have around 7 different characters as-well, which I use to play with friends split screen or online. In fact I think thats it, my friend no longer play this, not when theres other games like SC: conviction, BF:BC2, and MW2. I myself, don't know how I stayed on it? IDJV 01:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No money... I play this game because I like it, but without any cash for a new game, I get this and playing TF2 on the orange box. I just like finding better guns, cuz I believe there is no PERFECT gun Hellz Lips 00:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Snap, I am constantly looking for better equipment to use so I can take it into the new DLC but now I actually cant be bothered farming anymore. I want to earn it by doing missions fighting hordes of enemy's, that way things can stay fresh. IDJV 01:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) @IDJV do you mean with mad moxxis dlc? I still need to beat that, and it might not seem like such a chore with some of the new equipment I have found. I'll give that a try after I finish leveling my soldier. Good hunting guys! Hellz Lips 01:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :no, that was a pain in the ass for nothing but gamerscore and skill points. what i mean is they should of added something where a valuable weapon would be placed and protected by literally hordes. IDJV 01:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I could see how that would be fun, or even just adding good rewards to moxxi's. If you want Hellz Lips I may be able to do moxxi's with you some time definetly the 5 rounders and maybe most of a 20. They are fun to mess around in on my new marine build. Freed23 02:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) What keeps me playing is two reasons. 1. This si one of my favorite games of all time! 2. I'm a perfectionist, I'm tying to get all of the trophies and medals. I have all of the trophies but lack the time to finish the last two underdome levels. I am missing all but 25 or so medals on my main character, it's hard getting 2500 Rakk kills!!! Scatty25 19:14, april 17, 2010 :Fully completed Gamerscore/Trophies but medals, you mean challenges. IDJV 02:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Chanllenges/medals samething. I just remember what they look like on the games menu. Some of them can be difficult depending on your charcter build. A Hunter with the wrong build is so not meant for Melee attacks! Scatty25 19:33, April 17, 2010 :::I think this should of been one of the achievments... IDJV 02:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I just think it's simply fun. I've tried to break away. Didn't happen. Not even the new Final Fantasy or Mass Effect 2 could break the hold. Haven't even taken the wrappers off those. This game's got me deep. A game hasn't hooked me like this since the orignial Disgaea, and before that Front Mission III. SkinBasket 02:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong I've had the world of fun on this game but after 3 months? it's going and fast IDJV 02:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Then I envy you in a way. I would like to move on to playing some other games, but for now, I'll continue playing the s#*t out of this game. SkinBasket 13:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, even after getting a bunch of new games, I just can't breeak away. I probably haven't played as much as some of you, maybe thats why. I've beaten main story, PT2, and all DLC's and I'm still not bored. Like Scatty25, I'm a perfectionist. I won't bedone with the game until I have everything. Ion69 02:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I just know that this game, like mechwarrior3 pm and deusex, is one of those that stay forever on my drive, copied cloned and carried further between upgrades and drives until the dawn of time, just so i can play it whenever i want (just fought a couple waves in mw3pm)Demonique 10:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't play actively anymore, i.e. I don't just start up the game on a whim and do shit. I only play when my friends on Garena/MSN ask me to join their game, or when weapon-building needs to be done. Other than that, it's been getting boring farming proficiencies and challenges. I don't want to farm weapons because there's no point having a pearlescent that I use less often/effectively compared to other normal weapons. Tsunami sucks, Jackal is pointless, Serpens rounds are slow, etc. (And I hate weapons that I can't regen with a COM.) That and I got all perfect shields, so I'm good for now. --Nagamarky 13:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a 61 Siren I still play with. Mostly to test out my weapon finds/creations, or to help friends with missions online. I still load her up sometime too, just to work on the challenges which I still have a few left of. I was interspersing my challenge work with farming Craw for cool loot, then I got tired of that but kept doing it for a while just to max out all my weapon proficiencies. Now that thats done, I just have a few more challenges left, like Skagocolypse etc. Also, I still get on my with secondary characters because they are not quite to max on their stuff yet. I just love the world and could run around/drive around in it for hours. What an amazing creation.Gamedoctor21 13:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC)